


To Be Loved Again

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Maryse gets divorced from Robert, and finds love in someone else. After that, everyone's life gets a little bit better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has way more Malec that I was expecting, but I still think it's really great.  
> Also, there are quite a few dirty jokes, just a warning

"What about us?” Maryse yelled at her (now ex) husband Robert, dragging him into the alley next to a bar.

“What about out children? What about me? Why did you even marry me in the first place? Why would you put me through the pain of believing you loved me?”

“I did love you once, until you started trying to control me.” Robert shot back, venom in his words.

“Oh. Well excuse me for not wanting you to sleep with another woman while I was pregnant with our child,” She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. One of Maryse’s heels were broken from when she tripped while chasing after Robert, and she could feel tears pushing at her eyes. I will not cry . She thought, Because if I cry, it means he wins. “I never want to see you again." Robert said. "Pack your bags and leave my institute. If you’re not gone by  tomorrow morning, I WILL have you removed. Go. Take your car back to the institute and pack your bags so you can get out of my family’s life.” Maryse waited until Robert was gone before walking to her car. It was late and everyone was asleep, so she quietly packed her belongings and left. The Institute was her home, and she couldn't think of anywhere else to stay, except for one. Lucian.

* * *

 

Lucian answered the door wearing shorts and a look of annoyance was painted on his face, he was clearly woken up by the sound of the doorbell. Maryse spotted the short knife in hes hand and took a step back from his doorway.

"Maryse? It's ten PM" His expression softened and his grip on the knife loosened.

"Can I come in for a little bit, and, you know, talk. Please?"  She must have sounded desperate enough because he let her in right away, helping her carry her bags.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Lucian - Luke asked after they settled in on the couch. 

"About what?" She snapped.

"What ever made you show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night for the first time in years," Luke replied calmly.

Suddenly it all came pouring out at once, years worth of betrayal, hurt, deceit, everything. He wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed into his bare chest. She wasn't proud of it, but for the first time in years, she felt loved again.

* * *

 

She woke up again at 1:00 to find Luke playing with her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to him on the couch.

"You have beautiful hair," He praised, and she could hear his chest rumble. And for the first time that night, she was suddenly very aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Maryse didn't respond but instead shivered as she felt the cool air through the t-shirt he had given her to wear.

"Let's move you to the bedroom," He said, scooping her up into his arms. He hoisted her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch out there," He gestured vaguely to the living room.

"Stay," She said as Luke was about to leave.

"What?" Luke turned to look at her.

"Please don't leave," She replied in a small voice.

Luke slowly walked back to the bed. He gave Maryse a questioning look before sliding into the bed with her. She moved so she was laying with her head on his chest and her legs tangled with his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update every weekend (or Monday if I get late)

Luke woke up in an empty bed to the sound of Maryse yelling into her phone. For a moment, he wondered if the previous night had been a dream, before he got dressed and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. Maryse was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

"It's seven AM, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Robert is insisting that he gets to stay in the Institute because he used to be the head. He keeps trying to pressure Alec into banishing me. I'm just glad that Clary, Jace, and Isabelle are in Idris for a few more days so they don’t have to deal with this."

"Well," Luke started, "you could go down to the Institute and talk to him if you wanted."

"Could you go with me?" She asked.

Luke stood up. "Let's get going."

* * *

 

After a half an hour of yelling and arguing, They decided that Maryse would stay with Luke for four more days while Robert packed up and moved to the London Institute (why he was going to London, Maryse wasn't sure) then Maryse would move back to the Institute with her children.

Maryse packed her essential belongings and left with Luke, going out to get lunch. They sat in the cafe, discussing living arrangements.

"I just can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you while this gets sorted out." Maryse said in a soft voice.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you." He replied in a gravely voice.

Marsye sighed and rested her head in her hands, absent-mindedly staring at Luke's lips. 

_He looks so strong. I bet he could just push me up against a wall and-_

"Maryse? You okay?,"  Luke's voice jarred her out of her  _very inappropriate_ thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts." She said, a red blush spreading across her cheeks.

"If you say so," he chuckled, causing her to blush more.

* * *

 

After a long day of traveling through New York, they came home to eat dinner, when Maryse zoned out again, staring at Luke once again

"What's been on your mind all day?" Luke finally asked.

"What? Nothing!" She replied, getting slightly defensive.

"Yeah, alright," Luke scoffed, then his eyes turned tender, "What' going on?" He reached out to grab her hand and he looked deep into her eyes.

She blushed and looked down, but he lifted up her chin and she was forced to meet his eyes.

"What's going on in there? Is it about Robert, or your kids? Do you need help with-"

"Shhhh" She said, putting a finger against his lips. "It's not a major thing. You don't need to worry."

"Let's move over to the couch." he said, standing up. Maryse realized that he hadn't released her hand the entire time they moved.

They moved down to the couch, sitting closer than before, their knees bumping together.

”I know it’s small, but I still have to worry. You’re going through a lot, and if you’re thinking about it this much, you might want to talk about it.” Luke said with a softness in his eyes, trying to coax her into being vulnerable.

Maryse couldn’t tell if it was the red wine that she had drank or the feelings that she had been bottling up for years, but it suddenly all came out.

”You want to know what it  _really_ is?” She looked in his eyes and he nodded slowly.

”There’s someone that I’ve wanted, you know,  _really wanted_ for a long time, and now I think that I can finally have them.”

She paused to look at him, and raised her eyebrow, wordlessly asking him if he wanted her to continue. He nodded slowly.

”Do you want to know who it is?” She asked, and he gave her a slight nod. She leaned in close, throwing her legs around his waist, and he hesitantly put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in so her lips were almost touching his ear.

”It’s you,” She whispered.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, smashing their lips together. She slid her hands under his shirt and explored the skin underneath. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way over to the bedroom. He dropped her down on the bed and kept kissing her, but she stopped him before anything got too serious.

”I’m just not ready to be that,” Maryse paused, “Intimate with someone yet.”

”That’s okay,” Luke said, pulling the covers over her. She smiled, wondering how she had gotten so lucky, and snuggled into his side, enjoying his inviting warmth. Together, they fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback so please comment any thoughts about my fic, and let me know if you have any prompts that you think would be relevant to the story!  
> ~ Gwen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others because I have a lot of other things on my plate right now

Around two AM, Luke woke up. Maryse had kicked all of the blankets off and and she was thrashing around and whimpering. She kept whimpering  _please, no no no, stop, please stop._ over and over. she started thrashing more violently before she  finally woke herself up, sitting bolt upright and panting.

Luke sat up and put his arm around her, rubbing circles on her hip. She turned to put her arms around his shoulders and she tucked her head into his chest as she cried. He pulled her back down, pulling the blankets back up with him. She curled into his side and cried more. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and ran his hand up and down her back.

Luke didn't speak, he didn't ask questions. Luke knew what it was like to have nightmares so real and so bad that you had to call your friends to make sure they were still alive. He squeezed her hand, giving her a sign that he was really there, and she squeezed back.

Eventually she stopped crying, and everything went quiet. She focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as she tried to steady her breathing. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

“It was right before the attack during the accords. I was trying to convince Robert to leave the circle. We could run away, start a new life. But Valentine overheard, and I was punished for my insubordination. He took me to-”

She stopped talking when her breath caught in her throat. Luke pulled her in closer, and once again began comforting her, until she finally fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take requests/prompts for most ships in this fandom, so feel free to request something if you think I should write it, and follow my tumblr: gwendolyn-loves-gay


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Maryse woke up first. The New York November air was frigid, and she shivered, cuddling closer to Luke. 

"Good morning, Sweetheart” Luke said when he woke up. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

“Good morning” Maryse replied.

“How did you sleep?” Luke asked.

“Well, you already know the answer to that.” Maryse replied quietly.

Luke was quiet for a moment.

“Better than usual, now that you’re here too.” Maryse whispered.

"Yea, sure" Luke scoffed.

"I'm serious, Luke. I'm way happier with you than I've ever been with him. Will y- No, that makes me sound like I'm in the fifth grade." Maryse stopped and buried her face in Luke's neck.

"No, you can keep going." Luke coaxed.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Maryse asked, her words muffled.

"Of course." He said, wrapping his arms around her. 

* * *

 

“So, when do the kids come back from Idris?” Luke asked during breakfast.

“Tomorrow, and they want to have dinner with me to tell me 'something important'.”

“I believe I got an invitation to the ‘something important’ meal as well.” Luke said, pulling up a text from Clary inviting him to dinner.

“Perfect. now we can tell them our ‘something important.’” Maryse said with a wink

“That we’re dating?” Luke asked uncertainly.

“No, that we’re adopting an elephant” Maryse said sarcastically, then she turned serious. “Only if you want to.”

“Of course I do. Clary and her friends are an important part of my life, and they should know.” Luke assured her.

"I'm glad. The only problem is figuring out how to tell them about the divorce. Any ideas?" Maryse asked.

"Well, Izzy already knows about the affair, right?" Maryse nodded, "So, she probably won't be  _super_ upset about it. And Alec has his own problems with his father."

"Yeah. And in the end, they're all technically adults, so they can make their own decision about this. He was hardly ever around anyway." Maryse reasoned. 

She took a deep breath and stood up  to clear her plate.

"Tomorrow, whatever happens, happens. Let's just hope it goes well." Luke nodded and stood up to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day.

11/22/19

6:25 PM

‘Something Important’

 

_ Guest List _

Magnus Bane

Clary Fray

Luke Garroway

Jace Herondale

Simon Lewis

Alec Lightwood

Isabelle Lightwood

Maryse Lightwood 

 

_ List of People Who Are Nervous About Sharing Earth-Shatteringly Important News With Their Loved Ones: _

Maryse Lightwood

Alec Lightwood

Isabelle Lightwood

Jace Herondale

Luke Garroway

Simon Lewis

Clary Fray

Magnus Bane

 

Needless to say, everyone was tense. 

 

The others had gotten back from Idris last night, and after a restless night of sleep, up to $200 in bets about the evening placed, and two ‘dress rehearsals’ about how they would present their news, they all went to Magnus and Alec's loft to get ready.

 

“I’m nervous. Are you nervous?” Jace asked, smoothing his jacket.

 

“Well, you remember how Alec came out, right?” Simon asked.

 

“Of course I do. He crashed his own wedding by tongue-fucking a male warlock in the mouth.” Jace replied.

 

“Hey!” Alec called from the kitchen.

 

“True, Jace” Izzy said.

 

“What we should be talking about is whether or not you two plan on tongue-fuckingagain at this wedding.” Clary interjected.

 

“Of course we do.” Magnus replied.

 

“Sounds good to me” Alec commented as he set the table

* * *

“We need to leave in twenty minutes!” Luke called.

 

“I know, I know. I just need to finish my makeup and then we can leave” Maryse replied as she applied eye shadow.

 

“So” Luke said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, “What’s the plan?”

 

“We tell them about the divorce. If they react worse than we thought, we wait to tell them about us. If they react well, we tell them.” Maryse recited.

 

“Okay. And no matter what they tell us...”

 

“...We have to be supportive” Maryse finished.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Maryse! You look lovely tonight. Here, let me take your coat” Magnus said as he opened the door.

 

“Thank you, Magnus” Maryse replied.

 

“Are we really the last ones here?” Luke asked.

 

“Well we Isabelle and I came early to help Alec and Magnus get ready” Clary said.

 

“And Jace went out to get some wine” Simon chimed in.

 

“Well, I was hoping I could help out with that” Luke said, handing Alec a bottle of wine.

 

Alec thanked Luke and put the bottle into the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry everyone, I’m here. We can start the party now” Jace said when he came in.

 

“Let’s get started then” Magnus said “who wants a drink?”

* * *

 

The dinner was fairly casual, although everyone was a bit on edge. 

 

After everyone cleared their plates, they sat back down at the table.

 

“There’s something that happened while you guys were gone” Maryse started, “Your father and I are splitting up.”

 

“Well” Izzy started, ending the awkward silence “That’s...that’s a shame. Where is he going to stay when he moves out?”

 

“Paris” Maryse swallowed “With his girlfriend.”

 

“His girlfriend?” Alec asked.

 

“Yep. The twenty eighth is their six-month anniversary” Maryse said with a dirty look on her face.

 

“Six-months?” Jace asked.

 

“Yes. Six months” Maryse confirmed.

 

“Is it the same girl that he was with when-“ Isabelle started

 

“No. She was the first. This one is the... fourth” Maryse sighed

 

“I told you dad was a douche” Alec said.

 

“That’s not the only thing.” Maryse added.

 

“What is it?” Jace asked.

 

“Well” Maryse started, lacing her and Luke’s fingers together, “Luke and I...” She nudged him gently.

 

“We’re dating” Luke finished.

 

The others just stared at them for a moment and Maryse thought the worst.

 

“What a day for new relationships” Simon said with a laugh.

 

“Speaking of new relationships, I’m dating Simon” Jace said quickly.

 

Everyone turned to gape at them.

 

Magnus handed Izzy a $20 bill.

 

“And that’s for Jace and Simon messing up the order” He said.

 

“What? Messing up what?” Luke asked, confused.

 

“Well, all of us have news to tell you, so we tried to make a plan, and we placed a few bets on the evening” Clary explained.

 

“Are we all just going to ignore the fact that Jace just came out as gay?” Alec said.

 

“Well, after you came out at your own wedding, Jace’s coming out was a little underwhelming.” Maryse joked.

 

“Oh” Jace said with a laugh, “let me just-“ He leaned over and kissed Simon. “Will that suffice?”

 

Luke cracked a smile.

 

“At least I still have one child that I can talk to about straight relationships with” Maryse said, looking at Izzy.

 

“Not really” Clary said, kissing Izzy’s cheek.

Luke’s head snapped up, meeting Clary’s eyes. 

 

Clary shrank back and Izzy put a protective arm around her waist.

 

Luke stood up and walked over to Clary and Isabelle. He wrapped the two of them up in a bone-crushing hugand smiled.

 

He pulled away and looked at Izzy.

 

“If you hurt-“ he started

 

“I know, I know. If I hurt her, you kill me” Isabelle said.

 

“No. Clary is quite capable of killing you herself, with a variety of weapons” Luke said.

 

“So every Lightwood, accept for Isabelle, is dating a male downworlder” Maryse said.

 

“The three luckiest downworlders in the world” Simon said.

 

“Well, technically I’m not” Alec said.

 

“What?” Maryse asked, “No matter what it is, you two can work through-“

 

“No no no no! By the angel no! We’re not breaking up!” Alec said quickly.

 

“you’re not?” Maryse asked.

 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Magnus said, extending his left hand to show Luke and Maryse the ring.

 

“W-what? You two-really?”

 

“We’re getting married!” Alec exclaimed.

 

“I’m so excited for you!” Maryse said, standing to give them a hug.

 

“Congratulations, Alec” Luke said.

”Well, who wants to watch a movie?” Magnus asked.

 

* * *

 

“Guys, I know I’m a vampire, so it doesn’t really matter to me, but it’s almost 11:00.” Simon said.

 

“Good point. We should probably go home.” Luke said, grabbing Maryse’s coat.

 

“Wait. Mom, where are you staying?” Isabelle asked.

 

“I’m staying with Luke while Robert packs his things to take to the Paris Institute.” Maryse said.

 

“When are you moving back?” Jace asked.

 

“By the end of the week.” She answered. "And when I do, I have a wedding to plan!" 

And everyone thought that the best part of the night was the smile Maryse had on her face

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda had this thought and decided I could fit it into the story.

One month after Maryse and Luke announced their relationship, they went on their official second date.

“Where are we going tonight?” Maryse asked.

“The Italian place on fifth street” Luke replied., “We have reservations for 6:00, so we need to leave in 45 minutes.”

“I know, I know. Have I ever been late to anything?” Maryse asked him.

“Not yet.”

* * *

 

The street was fairly quiet, and it was beautifully decorated with hanging lights. Maryse was wearing a black cocktail dress with a slit up the side and part of her hair was pulled up into a braid crown.

Luke was wearing a black dress shirt with the first button undone, and they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

Maryse was laughing at one of Luke’s jokes when she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Babe! What is it?” Luke asked, following her gaze.

He looked across the street and saw what Maryse was gawking at.

In an alley near the restaurant they had just eaten at, he saw something that Maryse must have found absolutely mortifying.

Alec had Magnus pushed up against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Magnus had one of his hands in Alec’s hair and the other was on his hip.

Alec moved his lips to Magnus’s neck, and when Magnus tilted his head back, he locked eyes with Maryse.

Magnus quickly pushed Alec off of him and straightened his jacket. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’s neck and Magnus took a few steps away and gestured across the street to Luke and Maryse

Maryse quickly looked away and grabbed Luke’s hand again and continued walking down the street

“We are going to…just pretend that we never saw that. For both of our sakes.” Maryse said

 

* * *

 

Jace’s head snapped up and Simon’s fangs snapped out when they heard the door slam open.

Alec say down and put his head in his hands while Magnus summoned two cocktails.

Izzy and Clary came in and sat with on the couch with them.

“Alec, what happened?” Jace asked.

Alec groaned and lifted his head. “I can’t even begin to explain how mortified I am.”

“We are” Magnus corrected.

“What happened on your date?” Izzy questioned.

“Mom saw me and Magnus making out. In an alley. On our date.” Alec said.

Izzy sat up straighter and Jace suppressed a laugh, leaning into Simon’s shoulder. 

"Well, what did she do?" Isabelle asked.

"Once I realized Maryse and Luke saw us-"

"Luke too?" Clary asked.

"-I pushed Alec away and Luke and Maryse walked away" Magnus said.

Alec was now hiding his head in Magnus's head, embarrassment washing over him.

"I'm still absolutely mortified" Alec said, "and I have to see her tomorrow to plan the wedding"

"It'll be fine" Izzy reasoned, "She probably doesn't want to talk about it anymore than you do."

"Your right. I'll be fine." Alec said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you have a prompt you want me to write for this fandom.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec took a sip of his coffee and looked from the door to the wedding ring on Magnus’s finger.

He looked up at the sound of the bell and saw his mother walk through the door. She ordered a coffee and came over to sit with them.

“So. What is our plan? Do we have a theme? Do we have a color scheme?” She asked when she sat down.

“We were thinking gold and white, to combine shadowhunter customs with mundane customs” Alec replied.

“We already have the food and drinks planned out, so all we need to figure out is the layout and the guest list.” Magnus commented.

“What about a playlist? Have you thought about any songs?” Maryse asked, pulling a list out of her purse, “Because I have some ideas” 

“Izzy actually volunteered to help pick songs, but I will give her this list” Alec said, taking the list and slipping it into his pocket.

“Ifyou’ll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom” Alec said, standing and walking to the bathroom.

Once he was out of earshot, Maryse leaned forward and whispered “Have you thought about your vows yet?”

“Of course I have” Magnus whispered back, “I already have some ideas, but I may need your help with it”

“Of course. What can I do for you?” Maryse said with a smile.

* * *

"Jace, I need your help" Alec said, entering his room, "Ahh! My eyes!" Alec turned away and covered his eyes.

Simon used his vampire speed to jump to the opposite end of the room and pulled his shirt over his head.

Jace sat up and his eyes landed on Alec standing in the doorway. It took his brain a second to realize what happened.

 _Him and Simon were making out. Alec was standing in the doorway._ Jace felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Simon said, leaving the room.

"Alec, I'm so sorry" Jace said.

"Why?" Alec asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, I mean" Jace gestured to the current situation, "You saw me...and Simon. Making-"

"Gah. No. Stop. I'm not mad at you. Just, don't talk about it to me right now. Please"

"Sorry"

"Whatever" Alec said, "I need your help writing my vows. If you're up for it."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Luke had no idea what happened. One moment, him and Maryse were joking around, eating lunch, and the next Maryse was bracing herself against the wall and screaming in agony as blood stained the front of her shirt and pooled from her hand.

Luke grabbed a cloth and got to work. He tore Maryse’s shirt down the middle and started cleaning the skin that the blood was coming from. The blood slowed and Luke’s eyes scanned her skin for some sort of wound. The blood had completely stopped and Maryse’s breathing evened out. She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. No wound.

“Call Alec and Isabelle” she said, “Tell them that I’m hurt and they need to come here as soon as possible. They need to hur-“ Maryse slumped over onto the ground, unconscious. Luke checked to make sure she was still breathing before calling Alec and Isabelle.

* * *

  
“What happened?” Isabelle asked when she entered the room.

“I don’t know. She was perfectly fine. Then all of the sudden she screamed because her chest and hand were bleeding. Then she passed out from blood loss.” Luke recalled.

Izzy searched Maryse’s skin for a wound, but she didn’t find any.

“Where did you say she was bleeding” Alec asked while he activated the Iratze on his mother’s skin.

“The middle of her chest and her hand” Luke repeated.

“‘A rune on the hand, a runs on the heart. A union is born.’ “ Alec quoted.

Izzy looked at Maryse’s skin again.

“Her rune is gone!”

“What?” Luke asked.

“Her wedded union rune is gone!”

“Do you thing Robert would cut it off?” Luke asked.

“Maybe. We should stay while we wait for her to wake up.” Alec said.

“That may take a while. She lost a lot of blood.” Luke commented.

“I’ll call Magnus and see if he can help us” Alec said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

 

“Magnus said he’ll be here in a few minutes. He’s going to pick up Clary, Jace, and Simon on his way.”

“Perfect.” Isabelle said. Then she paused for a minute. “Does the Wedded Union Rune behave similarly to the _Parabatai_ Rune?”

“Not really, but if one person removes it, I’m sure it will affect the other.” Alec replied. “When I lost Jace,” Alec cleared his throat. “I-I think I passed out for a minute. I just wasn’t used to him...to him not being there.” Alec took a deep breath and put one of his hands on his hip, where his _P_ _arabatai_ rune was.

“Sorry we couldn’t get here sooner.” Magnus said when the three boys entered the room.

Jace pulled Alec aside and put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Jace asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about the day I lost you.” Alec answered.

Jace gave Alec a quick hug and then they walked back to the others.

“...But she should wake up in about an hour.” Magnus finished.

“Okay. That’s good.” Luke said.

"Until then, I'll make some lunch." Clary said.

"And I can call Dad." Alec offered.

"No." Isabelle said. "Let me talk to him."

* * *

 

"He said that he didn't do anything, but I don't believe him." Isabelle said when she got off the phone.

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Alec groaned.

"Wha...What happened?" Maryse asked.

"We think that Robert removed his  _Wedded Union_ rune, and that the injuries affected you just as much as it affected him." Magnus explained.

Maryse looked down at her chest, and then at her hand. She gasped."I can't  **Believe** he would do that! He knew that that would hurt me."

"Do you feel okay? You aren't light headed or anything?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine." She sighed. "Thank you guys for coming over to make sure that I'm okay."

"Of course, Mom. We would do anything for you." Isabelle said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning." Luke said when Maryse walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Maryse replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Alec and Magnus are going suit shopping today, and Magnus asked if we would go with him." Luke said.

"Are they shopping together? They can't see each other's outfits until their wedding day." Maryse asked now that her coffee was kicking in.

"No. Jace, Simon, and Izzy are going with Alec, while Clary, you, and me go with Magnus. But Izzy said that she would send us pictures of Alec."

"Sure. When do we need to leave?" Maryse glanced at the clock.  _8:30._  

"Not for a few hours. Oh, and Magnus mentioned that he needed your help with something."

"Yes. I already started working on that." Maryse said with a nod.

She stood up, kissed Luke, and left to get dressed.

* * *

 

"I don't know why you asked me to help you with your vows." Jace said, reading the paper that Alec handed him. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"No, I don't." Alec groaned. "I'm terrible with words. You're Jace Herondale, ' _Ladies Man'_. You're great at this stuff."

"Well, this sounds perfect already. Now all you need is a suit and you're good."

"Speaking of suits," Isabelle said, poking her head in the door. "I'm ready to go shopping. Where's Simon?"

"He said he'd meet us there." Jace answered.

"Let's get going." Alec said.

* * *

"After we pick out a suit, we're all going to meet up at the loft and plan the decorations and seating arrangement. I figured you would want to be there for that." Magnus explained to the others.

"We need to make sure that we get back first so Alec doesn't see the suit we got." Clary reminded them.

"That's why we use portals." Magnus said. Maryse took the bags from him and he made a portal to the loft.

". . . keep it in the guest room so he doesn't see it." Voices flowed through the portal.

Simon used his vampire speed to take the suit from Alec and he sped into the guest room, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that for?" Alec asked.

"Well I didn't realize Simon hated me  **that** much." Magnus said, walking through the portal.

Isabelle reached up to cover Alec's eyes while Clary took the suit from Maryse and put it in the closet.

"You guys are taking this **way** too seriously." Alec said.

"But you're getting married!" Maryse said. "We're allowed to take this too seriously."

"Okay everyone!" Magnus clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Have a seat at the table, we need to discuss seating arrangements for our wedding."

Everyone sat down at the table and Isabelle pulled out something that looked a lot like a painted game board.

"This is the layout of the room we're having the reception in. We can put six people at each table." She explained.

"Alec and I figured that all of you would want to sit at the same table, and since you're all members of the family, you will sit at the front." Magnus said.

"Now, the Consul and Institute Heads will probably attend, so all 'important officials' will be at these four tables." Alec said, pointing to a group of tables.

"Because this is a union between a Shadowhunter and a Warlock, The High Warlock will probably attend." Luke said. "As well as the head of the New York pack and a member of the Praetor."

"You can expect at least two vampires accompanying Raphael, if you invite him." Simon chimed in.

"So that's . . . thirteen people." Alec said.

"Consul Penhallow is going to bring her daughter.' Isabelle reminded them.

"So that's fifteen, if Aline brings a date." Magnus said. "Which means we only need three tables to fit all of them."

"What about the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked.

"After they perform the ceremony, they'll just creepily stand in the corner watching." Jace answered.

"Then we can put Dad, Max, and Dad's . . . date here." Alec said, pointing to a table far from the one Maryse would be sitting at.

"Sounds good." Maryse said.

"And anyone else can sit at these five tables back here." Alec finished.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned to Maryse. "Maryse. I was hoping that you could give me away." He asked quietly.

"Magnus, I'd love to." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Magnus said, beaming.

"Now  **we** need to go shopping for our outfits." Isabelle said.

"I can't wait." Luke replied.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done planning the wedding!

Luke woke up in the twenty years ago.

Well, not really. Luke woke up in the institute.

He opened his eyes and immediately recognized the room he was in. There were two seraph blades hanging on the wall above the dresser, and a picture of him and Maryse was sitting on the nightstand.

"Good morning." Maryse said.

Luke sat up. "Good morning." He said after a pause.

"How do you feel?" Maryse asked.

"Like I woke up before the uprising." Luke said. "Remind me why we slept here instead of at my house." Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because I need your help." Maryse responded.

"With what?"

"Everyone here is too scared to train with me, so I was wondering if you would help me train." Maryse put her hair in a bun. "You in?"

"Of course I am." Luke responded.

"Good." Maryse said, tossing Luke a set of training gear. "Now, you need to get dressed."

* * *

They had started out training. Then Maryse got distracted. 

"You are way too easy to pin.." Luke said, holding Maryse's hands above her head.

Maryse wrapped her legs around Luke's waist and jerked him to the side, flipping him over and straddling his hips. "So are you." Maryse said.

"You just caught me off guard." Luke said. "I could easily overpower you right now." 

"Then do it."

Luke pushed Maryse off of him and stood up quickly. He pushed Maryse up against the wall and held her there, pinning her with his hips.

"I guess you did it." Maryse whispered, grabbing his waist.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Luke threaded his hands in her hair and tilted her head up to meet her lips.

"We need to go somewhere else to do this." Maryse gasped when Luke pulled away for air.

"Definitely. Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Maryse confirmed.

* * *

 

"If that is how training goes, I'll help you more often." Luke said.

"Same time next week?" Maryse asked with a laugh.

Luke laughed and kissed Maryse's forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Luke asked.

"Something awful, I bet." Maryse said.

Luke laughed and pulled Maryse closer.

"You were probably serial killer in your past life." Maryse mumbled against his chest.

"You're too adorable." Luke said, kissing Maryse.

"Mom, we need you to come with us on a miss-" Maryse separated from Luke and pulled the blankets up, covering her chest.

Isabelle turned around and closed the door. "We need your help with a mission. We're leaving in ten minutes." She shouted through the wall.

"Let's get ready." Maryse said after a minute.

* * *

 

"Have you ever seen Mom naked?" Isabelle asked Alec, sitting down on the couch.

"No, why?" Alec asked.

"Have you?" Isabelle asked Jace.

"Yeah." Jace answered. "After she started dating Luke."

"Well, it is an image that will never leave my head." Isabelle said.

"When did you see her-" Alec started.

"So what's this mission about?" Maryse asked when she came in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are at least two Friends references in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself.

"Today's the day!" Maryse sang when she walked into Magnus's loft carrying a dress.

"Today is officially the best day of my life." Alec agreed.

Magnus smiled. "Me too."

"Is it just me, or is Maryse way too excited for this?" Luke asked Simon.

"Don't worry, Jace is practically bouncing off the walls." Simon replied, handing Luke a cup of coffee.

"I'm allowed to be excited." Jace argued. "My  _Parabatai_ is getting married today."

"Where's Isabelle?" Maryse asked.

"She's getting ready to get ready." Clary said, sipping her coffee. "She's setting things up in her room and in Alec's room at the Institute, and she's helping decorate for the ceremony."

"I thought we weren't meeting at the Institute for another hour." Luke said.

"Well, you know Isabelle." Alec said. "She loves a party."

"Honey, we talked about this." Magnus said. "If you keep calling our wedding a 'party', you might not get invited."

"Right, sorry." Alec apologized, kissing Magnus on the cheek.

"Well, if Isabelle is already at the Institute, we might as well start heading over ourselves, right?" Maryse looked at Luke.

"Right."

"We should head over too." Magnus said, creating a portal to the Institute.

Isabelle was instructing others on flower arrangements, fabric colors, and other things that Alec was glad he didn't have to deal with.

Magnus, on the other hand, stepped right into the thick of it, chatting with Isabelle.

"You guys are here! Finally." Isabelle said, coming over to hug Alec. "Okay, here's the plan. I already have all of Magnus's clothes in my room, along with a...small collection of makeup. That is where you will get ready." Isabelle pointed to Magnus. "Alec, I moved around some things in your room so that it's easier to get ready. Mom and I will mostly move around between both rooms, and decorating.Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jace said. Isabelle glared at him.

"What?" Isabelle asked, putting a finger to her earpiece. "I already told you. Go with the blue." She sighed and turned back to the others. "Follow me."

* * *

"This is what Isabelle calls a 'small' collection of makeup?" Magnus asked. "Who needs six different tubes of mascara?"

"Seven." Luke corrected, picking one up off the floor.

"Apparently Isabelle." Maryse said. "Are you sure you don't want to practice your vows one more time?"

"I don't think they changed in the last ten minutes." Magnus said. "But thank you for helping me. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to change into my tuxedo."

"Of course. I'll go check on the other groom." Maryse said as her and Luke left.

* * *

 

"I think that this is the nicest you've ever looked." Jace said after Alec changed into his suit.

"That's what I was going for." Alec said. "Where's mom?"

"Right here." Maryse poked her head in the room.

"Can you help me with my hair?" Alec asked.

"Sure." Maryse moved forward and started fixing Alec's hair. "Who usually does your hair?"

"No one. I just take a shower and then it just..." Alec trailed off.

"Is Isabelle still running round like a headless chicken trying to make everything perfect?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, but now she's infected Simon. So there's a headless chicken with super speed running around and doing her bidding." Luke joked.

"That sounds like her." Alec said smiling.

"You know, Alec. I haven't heard your vows yet." Maryse said.

"You will. Don't worry." Alec assured her. "Dad said he'd be here in a few minutes."

"Perfect. I'll go check up on Isabelle." Maryse said, searching for an excuse to stay away from Robert.

* * *

 

"You can put those benches over there." Isabelle directed at Simon, who had one bench on each shoulder.

"How's it going?" Maryse asked.

"Perfect! I need to go put on my dress and do my hair. Can you just do a quick walk-through and make sure everything's ready?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh. Of course." Maryse said, taking the headset from Isabelle.

"You're the best!" Isabelle called out behind her as she walked away. Clary walked over to Maryse. She was wearing a lovely blue dress and her hair was intricately pinned up in a crown.

"I can watch this while you two get ready." Clary said. "As you can see, I have nothing else to do."

"Thank you." Maryse said, handing Clary the headset.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Luke said.

Maryse nodded and walked away.

"Cary, you look beautiful." Luke said.

"Thank you. Isabelle did my hair. And picked out my dress."

"That girlfriend of yours does love to shop. That's for sure." Luke chuckled. "Listen, I never really got the chance to congratulate you on your relationship with Isabelle. I can see that she makes you happy."

"Thank you, Luke. And I could say the same about you and Maryse." Clary hugged Luke. "Now, go get dressed."

* * *

 

Soon enough, everyone was ready.

Robert walked Alec down the aisle, Alec wearing a white button-up shirt with a pale gold jacket and a gold sparkling tie. When they arrived at the alter, Robert hugged Alec and stepped off to the side.

Next, Magnus came down the aisle with Maryse. Magnus was wearing a black button-up shirt and his white jacket had gold lace stitched on it. Maryse was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress and a simple diamond necklace.

' _We are gathered before the angel today, to celebrate a love that knows no bounds.'_ Brother Zachariah's voice boomed in everyone's minds. ' _It is now time for the vows.'_  

Magnus went first. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have never been more in love with anyone in my life. From the moment you came into my life, you gave me hope. Hope that the world can still change for the better as long as you're here. I was amazed by your fierce loyalty, open mindedness, and unwavering strength.  _Te amare con todo mi corazon hasta el dia que muera, y seguir amándote después de eso..."_

Alec looked up at Magnus in awe, wondering when he had perfected his Spanish. ' _I will love you with all of my heart until the day I die, and I will love you after that.'_  

"...And I am honored to call you my husband." Magnus finished.

Alec took a deep breath. "You, Magnus Bane, have inspired me more than any other person in my life. I never thought that I could have what I truly wanted in life, but now I know that I can. Standing here in front of you, I'm sure that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You make me happier than I ever thought possible, and I am happy to have the privilege to call you my husband." Alec said.

Alec slipped the Lightwood family ring on Magnus's finger and kissed the top of his hand. Magnus slid a shiny silver band with a square-cut diamond on to Alec's finger and smiled at him.

_'It is my honor to pronounce you one.'_ Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec, still holding his hands. Alec interlaced their fingers as they separated, and the crowd stood and cheered.

"We're married." Alec said excitedly over the noise of the crowd.

"Yes, Alexander. We are." Magnus's heart melted when he saw the goofy grin on Alec's face.

"You're my husband. I get to tell people that I'm married to the most beautiful man in existence." Alec said to Magnus, his smile growing. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're adorable." Magnus stated.

* * *

 

"Did you teach Magnus Spanish?" Alec asked his mother.

"Maybe." Maryse smiled, sipping her champagne.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along." Alec told her.

"Of course we get along! He's Magnus." Maryse replied.

"True. He's pretty hard to not like." Alec agreed.

He excused himself to refill his glass and speak to Robert.

"Alexander. This is Tiffany, my girlfriend." Robert gestured to the woman next to him. She looked like she was only twenty-five (far too young to be with his father) and the neckline of her hot pink dress was far too low for Alec's taste.

"Hi. I'm Alec." Alec shook her hand.

"Hi I'm-"

"Alec!" Max came running up to Alec, hugging his torso.

"Hi Max!" Alec crouched down to properly hug Max and saw Magnus walking up to them. Robert took Tiffany's hand and led her over to the bar.

"I told you he was over here." Magnus said.

"So, How's Paris?" Alec asked.

"Good. I don't like Dad's new girlfriend, though." Max whispered.

"Oh? Why not?" Alec asked.

"She's weird." Max stated.

"Well, don't tell her you think that." Alec advised.

"I didn't."

"Max!" Isabelle walked over and picked Max up, hugging him tightly. "What's up?"

"I was just dancing with Magnus and he wanted to see Alec." Max explained. Magnus flushed red.

Alec smiled at Magnus and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"So." Maryse and Luke came over, arm in arm. Clary and Simon were behind them, both carrying two drinks. "How do you like Robert's new girlfriend's daughter?" Luke asked.

"I didn't meet the daughter." Alec responded. He turned to Magnus. "Did you?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Yeah. The girl in the pink dress that you were talking to. I thought she was his girlfriend's daughter." Maryse said.

"Tiffany doesn't have kids." Max supplied helpfully.

"The girl in the pink dress is his girlfriend." Jace said quietly.

Luke's eyes widened. "How old is Robert?" he asked

"The same age as you." Maryse said.

"How old is she?" Isabelle asked.

"The same age as you." Alec mimicked his mother.

"She looks like she's the same age as you." Clary piped up.

"Well, you know Robert." Alec said with a sigh.

"Well, who cares?" Magnus said after a minute. He wrapped his arm around Alec. "We're married."

"We are married." Alec agreed. "I can't believe it."

"New drinking game." Simon said. "Every time Magnus or Alec say 'we're married' or 'my husband', we take a drink."

"Are you kidding? We'd all have alcohol poisoning by the end of the night." Jace said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"By the end of the hour." Luke corrected.

Magnus smiled at Alec. Isabelle put Max back down and he ran off to find his father.

"You know, out of all of us, I never thought Alec would be the first to marry." Isabelle said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I always thought it would be Clary." Luke said.

"Or Simon." Isabelle said.

"No, I had my bets on Jace." Magnus said. Everyone laughed.

"So...Alec." Clary said. "Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?"

"Ooh, excellent question. Answer her." Isabelle said.

"What do you mean? I'm neither." Alec said.

"He's a little spoon." Magnus supplied.

"No, I'm actually not. You always fall asleep on top of me. I'm basically a human pillow to you." Alec corrected.

"Well, the Lightwoods sure do make great human pillows." Clary said.

"I'm just going to remove myself from this conversation." Luke said.

"Good idea, Babe." Maryse patted his arm.

"How about you?" Isabelle asked Simon. "Do you use Jace as a human pillow?"

"No. Jace is a little spoon." Simon said.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"It took you long enough to figure it out, Iz." Jace said.

"Yes, this really is what we're talking about at our wedding." Magnus said to Alec.

"Hey, as long at it's with these people, I could care less what we're talking about." Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek. "As long as I'm here with my husband."

Everyone took a sip from their drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is google translate, so please let me know if I need to fix it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Does the Angel hate me? Does he want me to suffer?" Maryse had her head down on the table and her phone out in front of her. Her phone was open to a text from Robert

' _I just want to talk. How about we get together for dinner tonight? I'll bring Tiffany, and you can bring this new boyfriend that Max mentioned. You free at 6:00?'_

Maryse had agreed to go out with her ex husband. She couldn't imagine why he would want to see her, especially after  _repeatedly_ cheating on her, but Maryse agreed anyway.

Luke didn't know what to say, so he simply poured her a cup of coffee and went back to cooking breakfast. Saturday was family breakfast day, so Luke was expecting the kids to show up at their house soon. He flipped the pancakes and wondered how Robert would react to him.

"Why did Mom give up on life?" Isabelle asked when she and Clary entered the kitchen, followed by Jace and Simon.

"Your father wants to have dinner with me and Luke," Maryse said, lifting her head.

"Oh boy," Jace said, pouring a cup of coffee for Simon.

Suddenly, a portal opened.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"We're going out for dinner with Robert." Luke explained.

"Do you want tips on how to tell your family that you're dating a downworlder?" Alec asked.

"Not from you," Maryse answered.

"She has a point," Magnus sat down and grabbed a plate of pancakes. "You aren't the first person I'd ask either."

"Well, the first thing you have-" Jace started.

"You aren't exactly the expert either," Isabelle cut him off.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter to me what he thinks anymore. He just has to deal with it," Maryse said, sitting up.

"That's the spirit!" Simon said enthusiastically.

"You are way to excited for this early hour," Clary grumbled, pouring a second cup of coffee.

"Early hour? It's ten-thirty," Jace said.

"Yeah. We...we were up pretty late," Isabelle said.

"Doing what?" Jace asked. Isabelle flushed red.

"Jace, we share a wall with them," Simon said. "You should know."

"I can sleep through a lot of noise," Jace replied.

"Yeah, I know," Simon replied.

"You know what it's too early to hear about?" Luke asked. "What my daughter and her girlfriend may or may not be doing late at night."

"I second that," Maryse said. "And you two have only been dating for, like, two months."

"More like six months," Isabelle said.

Maryse and Luke looked at her.

"You know what? It's too early for all of this," Maryse said. She turned to Alec and Magnus. "When are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"Two weeks," Alec said. "We're going to London."

"Oh. That's amazing. London is beautiful this time of year," Luke said.

"It really is," Maryse agreed.

"You two have been to London?" Magnus asked.

"On missions," Maryse replied.

Luke looked at Maryse. "Well...sure. Missions."

"They were technically missions," Maryse pointed out.

"Yeah...but-"

"These pancakes are amazing," Clary said, rescuing Maryse and Luke.

"They really are," Jace agreed.

"Thank you," Luke said.

* * *

 

"...Oh, I can survive twenty minutes without you. No, no. It's fine. That doesn't sound like it can wait long. I'll see you soon. Love you!" Maryse hung up. There was a dispute in the Pack and Luke would probably be late because of it. Maryse knew that she could handle Robert and Tiffany on her own until he got there. Maybe.

"Maryse. Nice to see you." Robert said, shaking her hand. "This is Tiffany, my girlfriend."

Maryse sat down and reached her hand out. "I'm Maryse Lightwood, nice to meet you."

"Tiffany Pangborn, nice to meet you too." She said.

' _Pangborn. Wasn't he in The Circle with us? No way this is his daughter, dating Robert.'_ Maryse thought. She would ask Luke later.

"Where's this new boyfriend?" Robert asked.

"He got caught up settling a dispute. He should be here in a few minutes.

"That's great. How about margaritas for the table?" Robert proposed.

"Sounds great." Tiffany agreed.

' _She's old enough to drink?_ _'_ Maryse wondered jokingly.

After the group awkwardly talked about work and drank for a few minutes, Luke arrived.

"Is-is that  _Lucian Graymark_ ? I haven't seen him since, well, since the uprising." Robert said.

Maryse turned around to look. Luke was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans that went well with Maryse's red blouse and black leather pants.

Maryse stood up to greet Luke. "Hey, babe." She said, hugging him. "How did it go?"

Luke sat down. "Could've gone worse." He said.

"Tiffany, this is my boyfriend Luke Garroway." Maryse said.

Tiffany shook Luke's hand. "I'm Tiffany Pangborn."

"So you go by Luke now, huh?" Robert said.

"There aren't many mundanes in New York named 'Lucian'." Luke said. He shook Robert's hand. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"'Bout twenty years." Robert said. "A lot has changed. I'm an Institute head."

"I'm a pack leader." Luke said.

"I'm the Ambassador of the New York Institute." Maryse added.

"I'm a trainer." Tiffany chimed in.

' _And you can drink.'_ Maryse thought bitterly.

"Well, cheers," Maryse lifted her glass. "to changing things for the better."

"Cheers." Everyone echoed.

"So, did you hear about the vampire that Isabelle's dating?" Robert asked.

"The vampire?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah. That Simon boy that we met at the wedding, right?" Tiffany said.

"I didn't know that they were dating." Luke said.

"And apparently Jace has a girlfriend." Robert added.

Maryse nodded in understanding as she heard one of the smartest lies her kids had ever told.

"Yeah, he did mention something about a girl he was seeing." Maryse said, smirking.

"Yeah. Clary." Luke added.

"I can't believe that he's dating Valentine's daughter." Tiffany said.

"Well, we really shouldn't judge people based on who their father is." Maryse looked at Robert.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about Alec and his...downworlder." Robert said.

"His husband." Maryse corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. What did the warlock do to make him marry him? Did he cast a spell or..." Robert started.

"No. They fell in love. That's that." Maryse said.

"Yeah, but how? It doesn't further his social status, it doesn't-"

"That's not what marriage is even about." Luke cut him off. "It's about being in love, caring about someone, and wanting to spend the rest of your life with them. Not that you would understand that." Luke spat.

"Luke." Maryse laid her hand on Luke's arm.

"How could he want to spend the rest of his life with a man? And a downworlder nonetheless!" Robert shot back.

"Robert." Maryse glared.

"What's so wrong with dating a downworlder?" Luke asked quietly.

"What isn't." Robert replied.

"That's it." Maryse stood up, pulling her jacket on and grabbing Luke's hand. "Tiffany, it was nice to meet you, but I believe it's your bedtime. Luke and I have to go."

Luke stood up and walked with Maryse. He looked behind him at Robert one last time, flashing his green eyes at him for a second before leaving.

* * *

 

Maryse and Luke leaned against the side of her car.

"I'm sorry." Maryse said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Luke replied.

"Still..." Maryse started.

"Hey," Luke wrapped his arms around Maryse and pressing her against the car. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maryse kissed him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanna go back home with you," He admitted.

"Your place or the Institute?"

"My house."

"Let's go, then," Maryse grabbed the keys.

* * *

 

"Thank you for coming with me." Maryse had her head resting on Luke's chest. Luke was lazily braiding Maryse's hair.

"I enjoyed it." Luke responded.

"No you didn't." Maryse lifted her head. "He was an absolute douche-canoe. He..." Luke started laughing, cutting her off.

"A douche-canoe? How did you even think of that?" Luke kept laughing.

"I don't know, I just did." Maryse responded.

After a minute, Luke and Maryse stopped laughing and laid back down.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, didn't Pangborn have a kid right before he joined the Circle?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah. I swear, that's her! Because his daughter was five during the uprising, and that was almost twenty years ago." Luke reasoned.

"I can't believe he's dating someone almost half his age." Maryse said.

"Me neither." Luke looked over at the nightstand. "Babygirl, it's ten o'clock."

"Yeah, time for bed." Maryse yawned and turned off the light.

* * *

Honestly, Maryse was used to portals opening in the middle of her kitchen at this point, which is why her and Luke weren't too surprised when Magnus portaled into their kitchen and whisked them back to his loft.

"Good morning, Magnus." Luke said when the portal closed behind them.

"They swept in and stole you guys too?" Jace asked. Maryse nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Clary remarked.

"Me neither." Isabelle agreed.

"I got a text from Dad this morning." Alec started. "He asked if you," He pointed to Maryse and Luke. "forced me to marry Magnus so that your relationship wouldn't look as bad for our family."

"Alec, that's just awful." Maryse said.

"How did dinner go last night?" Alec asked.

Maryse and Luke recalled the events of their dinner.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry." Alec said quietly.

"Angel, how could you expect me to be mad at you for something that you didn't even say?" Magnus asked, holding Alec's hand.

"I don't know, I just..." Alec trailed off.

"It's fine." Magnus said.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Did you really tell Dad that I'm dating Simon and you're with Clary?" Isabelle asked Jace.

"I...I was scared to tell him the truth." Jace said. Simon possessively wrapped an arm around Jace, pulling him close.

Maryse sighed and looked down. "Well, it is pretty smart." Maryse said. "That way, if you ever have sleepovers.." She trailed off.

"Dang, we should've done that with you." Simon said, winking at Jace.

"No. Clary, you are not having sex under my roof. I don't care who the other person is." Luke said sternly.

"I...haven't." Clary said. "And we don't plan on it."

"Anyway," Maryse quickly changed the subject. "I have news for you guys. I'm moving in with Luke." She announced.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you two." Alec congratulated.

"Do you need help moving? It's super easy to move when you have a portal." Magnus offered.

"Magnus, that would be amazing." Luke said. "But I feel like she's been slowly moving in with me over the past few weeks. I can't imagine there's much left."

"Well, you're in for a rude awakening, then." Maryse said.

"Good luck, dude." Simon patted Luke on the back.

"So, I'm free to help you move later today, if you want to." Magnus looked at Maryse and Luke.

"Sure. Let's do it. I don't want to wait a second longer." Luke said.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I went up to my Cousin's house to celebrate July 4th!

 

"Want to go on a triple-date with Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Jace?" Maryse asked.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tonight. At the Thai place downtown,"

"Tonight?" Luke looked up at her.

"Yeah. They're all bored and lonely without Alec and Magnus, so they want to go out," Maryse explained.

"Jace actually said that he was lonely?" Luke asked.

"Well...I'm paraphrasing. Want to go?" Maryse asked.

"Sure. Let's do it."

* * *

"Where are they honeymooning again?" Simon asked after drinks were delivered.

"London. They portaled in a few days ago," Isabelle answered.

"I know when they left. It was the first morning I didn't wake up to some sort of portal whisking me away or leaving something on my counter," Simon replied.

"Yeah. Magnus always made the best coffee," Jace commented.

"And Alec always knew when I was sleep deprived so he could make me an extra cup," Clary remembered.

"They're out of the country, not dead," Maryse said.

"Yeah, but we still miss them," Isabelle said. "Do you remember when Alec came out to you?" Everyone nodded. "Clary, you go first."

"Well, Alec never really came out to me, I just...I dunno. I saw him kissing Magnus once, and later that day, he told me. Then he told me if I told you," She pointed at Jace. "he would leave me behind on a hunt," Clary laughed a little bit and sipped her drink.

"I already knew," Jace said.

"You did?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah."

"When? How? What?" Isabelle asked.

"After I got kidnapped by a vamp, Alec gave me an hour long speech about how people would, in fact, miss me if I didn't come back from a hunt. Then he went on for another twenty minutes telling me how much he cared about me," Jace said. "No one can go on for twenty minutes about how happy someone makes them without having feelings for them." 

"Wait, you knew that Alec liked you?" Isabelle asked.

"You knew that he liked me?" Jace asked.

"I thought I was the only person that knew."

"Alec had a crush on you?" Luke asked.

"Can you blame him?" Simon said quietly.

"When did you find out Alec liked me?” Jace asked.

”Like, when you guys were fifteen,” Isabelle answered. “That’s how I found out he was gay.”

”When we were fifteen? That was before we became _Parabatai_...”

”Yeah," Isabelle changed the subject. "Simon, how did you find out?”

”I knew when I met him,” Simon replied.

”You just knew?” Maryse asked.

”Yep. I had a feeling. Then, Camille mentioned something about Magnus and Alec. Honestly, I didn’t believe that Magnus and Alec were dating until I said something about Magnus and Alec lit up like a christmas tree.”

”When was that?” Maryse asked. It seemed like everyone knew before her.

”I noticed after I was turned. Like, right after.”

”When did you find out that Magnus and Alec were together?” Maryse asked Luke.

”At a cabinet meeting. Alec said something along the lines of ‘ _I spoke with the High Warlock Of Brooklyn the other day_ ,’ and Lydia said in Spanish ‘ _Which is code for: pillow talk with my boyfriend_ ,’ and Alec turned bright red. It was hilarious,” Luke chuckled.

”You speak Spanish?” Isabelle asked.

”Enough to get by,” Luke shrugged.

”Mom, when did they tell you they were dating?” Isabelle inquired.

”About two years ago, someone said being gay made you worse at combat, so Alec shot four bullseyes, and then grabbed Magnus by the shirt and kissed him and said ‘ _not bad, for a gay boy_.’ Damn, I was proud,” Maryse smiled.

Everyone was speechless as the waiter brought their food.

”So Alec’s biggest flex is having a husband,” Clary said.

"Well, not his biggest flex, but it's not too bad," Jace said.

"I still can't believe that they've been together for almost three years. They're so in love," Maryse said.

"I can't believe they've only been married for two months," Isabelle said. "It feels like it's been so much longer."

"I used to live with them, and they really do act like a married couple," Clary laughed.

"They sure do. Living here was the best and most akward time of my life," Jace agreed. "They've always been inseperable."

"I'm glad Alec found someone that makes him happy," Maryse said.

"I think we all are," Jace agreed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’re nearing the end everyone. Only a few (like, four) chapters left.

"Alec! You're back!" Jace stood up and quickly walked over to Alec. Alec set down his suitcase and pulled Jace into a tight hug. "You're back," He repeated quietly. They held each other tightly for a moment before breaking apart.

"Magnus, how was Paris?" Maryse asked, hugging Magnus and taking his bag.

"It was great. How was New York?"

"Same old soup, just reheated." Maryse shrugged.

Alec let go of Jace and addressed the room. "Hello people who do not live here."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"How do you do?"

"We gave you a key for emergencies," Magnus said.

Simon and Clary had paused whatever card game they were playing to greet Alec and Magnus. Isabelle was sitting on the ground with her hair spread out in Luke's lap where Luke was attempting to do some sort of elaborate braid. Everyone was passing around a family sized bag of chips.

"We were out of chips, you were out of town," Isabelle explained. "Also, we're brother and sister. Your chips are my chips."

"Okay.” Alec sighed.

"Luke and I were just here to make sure you two got home safely. We should go home now," Maryse said.

“You guys can stay for dinner," Magnus offered.

"No, really. We have our own dinner plans actually." Maryse picked up her purse and looked at Luke.

"Right. We should go." Luke stood and pulled on his jacket. "Tomorrow is family breakfast day, right?"

"Yep. Your house, nine AM," Jace chimed in.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"They probably think that we're going out on a date," Maryse laughed.

"Well, sitting on the couch eating takeout and playing trivia games counts as a date," Luke argued.

"No, it doesn't. Well, I guess it kind of does."

Maryse was having possibly one of the best - and most chill dates of her life. She and Luke were sitting on the couch in their shared living room playing trivia games and drinking beer. They had long forgotten the movie playing on the TV and were eating chips and salsa from a nearby restaurant.

"Would you rather go out to a movie?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm perfectly happy sitting on the couch."

"After the past few months, you deserve to just sit on the couch," Luke said.

"I think I also deserve a scalp massage."

"Well, get over here." Maryse moved so she was laying across the couch with her head in Luke's lap. Luke got to work running his hands through Maryse's hair and scratching at her scalp.

"You know, I can massage more than just your scalp," Luke whispered.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't we move to our bedroom so you can show me," Maryse suggested. Luke stood up and followed her into the bedroom.

* * *

 

"They did agree to nine o'clock, right?" Jace asked when he walked into the empty kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure they did." Maryse was an early riser, so normally Luke and Maryse would at least have the coffee pot on in the morning, which made Jace curious when he saw that the only people in the kitchen were Magnus and Alec.

"How long have you two been here?" Simon asked.

"Only a few minutes. Do you think they were attacked or something?" Alec responded.

"Clary and Isabelle are checking out the rest of the house. We stayed here to wait for you two," Magnus informed.

Clary entered the kitchen, pulling Isabelle behind her. Isabelle had her hands over her eyes.

"They were definitely not attacked," Isabelle said.

"They're here?" Simon asked.

"In their own house? Yeah."

"They're in their bedroom," Clary said.

"Like,  _the bedroom_?" Alec asked. Clary nodded.

"Blah. Please never say that again. Or mention it. Or make me think about them. Or you, for that matter," Jace rambled, shaking his head.

"I second that," Isabelle chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm with you two."

The group sat silently for a a few minutes while they passed around a pot of coffee.

Maryse walked in and started cooking bacon. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Isabelle replied.

"Isabelle," Maryse whispered, pulling her away from the group. "I'm sorry about earlier, I-"

"No, it's fine. Just, forget about it. Please."

“Yes. That’s an excellent idea. Let’s do that,” Maryse agreed.

”But,” Isabelle continued. “You have to promise that I’ll never see you and Luke... having sex again.”

”Okay, first of all, we were not having sex, we were making out.”

”Naked.”

”Whatever. Second of all, you-hopefully-won’t.”

”Deal. Now, let’s get back out there.”

* * *

”Clary, I’m so sorry. I-”

”Luke, just don’t-don’t talk to me about it. We don’t need to do,” She gestured between the two of them. “this.”

”Okay,” Luke was silent for a moment. “Are you mad at me? Because I’m dating Maryse?”

”No. Luke, I couldn’t be-well, does she make you happy?”

”Of course. I’ve never been happier.”

”Then I’m happy for you. Luke,” Clary smiled at him and reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder. “I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy.”

”Anything?” Clary nodded. “Good. Would you be willing to get lunch with me tomorrow and...help?” Luke asked.

”Luke, I’d be happy to,” Clary answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and prompts are always accepted!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, didn't have many ideas

Luke tapped his fingers on the side of his mug and looked over at the door and back at his watch. Clary was never late.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm here." Clary sat down with him after ordering her coffee. "What's up?"

"I...have a question for you," Luke started. "How soon is too soon to...propose?"

"To what?" Clary asked

"Propose," Luke said quietly.

"Luke, you're going to propose?" Clary asked.

"Well, maybe?"

"You should. Luke, you definitely should."

"Yeah, but it's only been seven months. Do you think it's too soon?" Luke asked.

"Well, I mean, it might be. I think that if you really want to, and you think that she does too, you should ask her."

"Okay." Luke nodded. "How should I ask her?"

"Well, Robert proposed in Barcelona, so don't do that."

"Obviously."

"What's an important moment from your relationship?" Clary asked, pulling a sketchbook out of her bag and clicking her pen.

"Well, for our first date we went-"

"No, go back further. What about something from before the Uprising?"

"We danced together at the Nephilim Ball."

"Good. That's good. Tell me about that," Clary prompted.

"Well, it was the first time I had seen her, you know, not wearing black. Or with her hair down, and we were the only ones that knew more than two different dances. Robert couldn't come and she had no one to dance with, so I asked her to dance with me. I think that was the happiest I've ever seen her. She was pregnant with Alec at the time, due in a month. She was convinced that she looked fat in her dress, and I spent twenty minutes trying to get her out of the bathroom." Luke had a wistful smile on his face. "She wouldn't come out until I convinced her that Alec - who, at the time, was named Josh - would be mad if he found out that he had the opportunity to go to the Ball. God, she cared about Alec, Josh, more than anything. She loved him so much that she risked her life to get him out." Luke looked up at her, surprised that he went on for as long as he did.

"That's...amazing. Luke, I can't believe you never told me about that."

"Well, Robert wasn't the only one that cheated," Luke started.

"Luke, did you sleep with Maryse when she was pregnant?" Clary whisper-yelled.

"What? No! She kissed me. That's it."

"Oh, that's somehow worse."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, I just told you a big long story about me and Maryse, so...what should I-how should I ask?" Luke asked.

"Just a few." Clary handed Luke her sketchbook.

"A few? You and your girlfriend need to reevaluate your definition of 'a few'. First Isabelle's thing with the makeup, and this, seriously."

"Whatever. I have a few ideas."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved, so this took WAY longer than expected, but here you go: a Josh explanation

"It looks beautiful, babe. It really brings out your eyes," Alec sounded bored after two hours of shopping.

"It does, doesn't it?" Magnus replied before disappearing into the fitting rooms once again.

"'It brings out your eyes,' really?" Clary asked when Magnus left.

"Works every time. Just trust me."

"Clary, what do you think?" Isabelle twirled, showing off the dress she had tried on.

"You look amazing. It really brings out your eyes," Clary said.

"I know, right?" Isabelle disappeared behind a curtain.

"I told you it works."

"You guys are horrible," Maryse laughed.

"Well, at least we don't Google highlights from basketball games so we can talk to our boyfriend about it and pretend we're smart," Alec shot back.

"Wow. Low blow, Alec. Low blow."

"So, Maryse. If you were writing a book and needed a name for a guy, what would it be? asking for a friend," Clary asked.

"Josh. Short for Joshua," Maryse replied.

"Is the character gay or straight? Because Josh is the most typical straight guy name I've ever heard," Alec said.

"Why Joshua?" Clary asked.

"Well, you know-"

"It's not like you almost had a son named Joshua, right?" Clary asked innocently.

"Luke told you?"

"Told you what?" Isabelle asked.

"He may have let it slip." Clary smiled.

"Who let what slip?" Magnus asked, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt he was trying on.

"Luke told Clary something," Isabelle whispered.

"Um, well," Maryse sighed. "Yes, Alec. You were almost named Josh," Maryse admitted. Alec looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Josh? That is the most aggressively straight guy name in the world!" Magnus exclaimed.

"That's exactly what Alec said," Clary piped up.

"The real question here," Isabelle started. "is, why wasn't Alec named Josh?"

"Your Aunt Sophia and I both wanted to name our sons after Grandpa Joshua, but she had her son first, so we named you Alexander," Maryse explained.

"I can't believe you could've named me Josh," Alec shook his head.

"Wait, Joshua and Alec have the same birthday," Isabelle pointed out.

"Yeah. Joshua was born two hours before him."

"I was two hours away from being named Josh?" Alec exclaimed.

"That would've been really bad because people would always confuse Josh and Jace," Isabelle said.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Izzy," Alec deadpanned.

"You know what?" Maryse asked. "You weren't named Josh. Thank the angel for that. Now, Magnus is wearing a very nice shirt and Isabelle is buying yet another dress and I'm sure they would both like your opinion on them."

Everyone was silent for a moment, soaking in the information they had just been given. Clary was the first to speak. "Isabelle, that dress is beautiful, but you have one exactly like it at home."

"No I don't. This one is-this one actually **is** exactly like the one in my closet." Isabelle looked at the price tag. "And way more expensive! I'm not buying this."

”Okay, sweetheart. After that we can check out and head back to the Institute,” Clary suggested. “We have to make it back by four so Jace and Simon can go out on their date.”

”Well, we better get back there, then.”

* * *

 

”I still don’t know why we need to leave now if we have reservations at six,” Simon said while Jace pulled him down the street.

”Because...” Jace spun around and gestured to the sign above him. “Star Wars: A New Hope!” Jace smiled at Simon, who looked like he was going to jump Jace right there on the street.

”Seriously? Is this real? You want to see a Star Wars movie with me?” Simon asked.

”Simon, I’d do anything for you. I love you.” Jace wrapped his arms around Simon’s neck and kissed him.

And maybe Jace wasn’t paying the most attention to Luke Skywalker, and maybe he was just a bit more focused on the adorable vampire to his left, but who could blame him?


	17. Chapter 17

 

“I think he could really help us with this.”

“No, Clary. We are not telling Alec that I want to propose to his mom.”

“No, definitely don’t tell Alec. His proposal was a disaster,” Simon said from the doorway.

“Simon! We weren’t-I'm not-“ Luke stuttered.

“Chill, dude. I’m not going to say anything.”

“Okay, don’t call me ‘dude’,” Luke said before pulling Simon into the living room and closing the door behind him, locking it this time. "How did you get into my house?"

"I have a key."

“What do you mean, Alec’s proposal was a disaster?” Clary asked.

“Well, Magnus asked me for proposal ideas, and Alec asked Jace for proposal ideas," Simon started. "Apparently, Jace and I had the same idea and told them to propose during a nice dinner. Magnus proposed to Alec, and he started freaking out. And when Alec started freaking out, Magnus thought that he didn’t want to marry him. Then,Alec pulled out his ring, and they were both kneeling there, in the middle of the restaurant, proposing to each other.” Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I have a video.”

"How did you get a video?" Clary asked as she and Luke huddled around Simon’s phone.

"I wore a wig and mustache. I'm great at hiding. I am the master of disguise."

“Well, I’ll ask Isabelle and Alec if Maryse has anything cooking up so we can avoid that,” Clary said.

“Thank you. Now, how should I do this?” Luke asked.

“The party celebrating the end of the Dark War is at the end of the month. You could do it then,” Clary suggested.

“But don’t do it at the actual party,” Simon said. “Leave a little early and go for a walk on the bridge, then get down on one knee and ask her.”

“Ooh, that’s a better idea. Do what he said,” Clary agreed.

“Maybe. Now, I still haven’t gotten a ring. Do you want to come with me-“

“Hey Babe,” Maryse said as Luke heard her shoving the door closed. “Work was terrible. I missed you all-Hey Clary,” Maryse cut herself off when she saw Clary and Simon.

“Hi. How are you?” Clary asked.

“I’m good. What brings you two over here?” Maryse sat down next to Luke, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“We were just-“ Simon started, looking desperately at Clary.

“-Planning when we were going out for lunch,” Clary finished. “Yeah. When Simon and I started High School, Luke took us out for lunch once a month to make sure we weren’t ‘getting in trouble’ at school,” Clary put finger quotes around the words _getting in trouble_. “And it just kinda stuck. So we decided on...” Clary looked at Luke.

“Tomorrow at noon?” Luke suggested.

“Perfect. I have to get back to the Institute now, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Clary said, grabbing her notebook and leaving. Simon left behind Clary, leaving Luke and Maryse alone.

“I missed you so much today,” Maryse said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It was only a few hours.”

“Twelve hours,” Maryse corrected. “And I left before you woke up.”

“You know,” Luke started, pulling Maryse closer so she was sitting on his lap. “I think that you’re just upset because I didn’t kiss you goodbye this morning.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“That is exactly why I’m upset. You need to kiss me more often,” Maryse said.

“Well, I can start right now.” Luke kissed her forehead, then her cheek, working his way down to her lips.

“Mmmh. I feel better already,” Maryse sighed, resting her forehead against Luke’s. Luke laughed, kissing her again.


End file.
